


【国旻】以假乱真

by lieyc



Category: jikook - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieyc/pseuds/lieyc





	【国旻】以假乱真

1

 

走马上任的新总裁已经在公司连续加班加了三个月，引得公司内部苦不堪言，民怨沸腾。  
一腔悲愤上达天听，终于传到了董事长的耳朵里，于是在欧洲度假的董事长不得不亲自致电新总裁叫他适可而止。  
“田柾国，你这个没有出息的小子，你失恋，人家别的人又没有失恋，人家都是要下班约会谈恋爱的好不好？”  
一语中的，直击要害。  
田柾国郁郁寡欢，按时下班，回到家里，也是门庭冷落。  
他在客厅里站了一会儿，眼睛四处转了转又静静的等了几分钟，确定家里连个佣人的影子都看不见后终于彻底放松了面部表情。  
那不是因为失恋而导致的伤心失落，而是一种终于逃出生天的欣喜。  
天呐！  
他于心里无声的呐喊，这三个月的努力终究是没有白费！  
以后还都可以借着情伤的借口来拒绝董事长夫人——他的母亲大人安排的相亲宴会了。  
一想到再也不用每天都对着各式各样的名门淑女满脸假笑，可以在下班之后拥有一段属于自己的个人时间，田柾国的脸上真是绽放出了自出生以来最明亮的色彩。  
田柾国舒舒服服，美美滋滋的躺下去，想到之后自由的日子。  
差点缩在被窝里笑出声。  
可惜的是，一场美梦尚未做到天亮。  
凌晨三点五十分，楼下大门一声巨响。  
顿时楼下便充斥着凌乱的脚步声，一路顺着楼梯来到了他的房门前。  
先是规矩有序的三响，紧接着便是嘭的一声，房门被毫不客气的强行破开。  
他的母亲大人气势凛凛的站在房间门口，指挥两个帮佣上去把田柾国从温暖的被窝里架了起来。  
初冬乍寒，虽然房间里并不寒冷，可田柾国分明打了个哆嗦起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
田柾国睡眼朦胧，一脸懵的看着田母了然的点了点头，“儿子，别怕，昨日之日不可留，不属于你的不必强求，失恋也没什么大不了，咱们再接再厉。”  
田母拍了拍手，“我都已经准备好了。”  
田柾国完全清醒了过来，瞪大眼睛看着自他幼年起就一直跟在母亲身边的助理递上了一本厚厚的黑色别册。  
他脑海当中警铃大作。  
他知道！  
他认识！  
这就是那本万恶的相亲簿，断绝他自由的死亡书。  
田柾国不由得挣扎起来，三两下甩开了扶着他坐起来的佣人，跳下床铺连忙伸手合拢，啪的一声盖上了别册。  
田母细眉微皱，“怎么了？”  
田柾国自小家教甚严，家中更是母亲的一言堂。  
田母说一不二，只要是她认为好的，对的，就一定要田柾国按照她规定的路比直的走下去。  
奈何孩子终归是会长大，他不是玩偶，总会有自己的心思。  
被压迫的太久，饶是不能正面冲突，也要侧面反抗。  
田柾国在沉默的空气里低下头，腹稿在肚子里转了几转，十分不易的冒到了嗓子眼，最后被他艰难的吐了出来，“妈，您别忙了，其实我……不喜欢女孩子。”  
就问！  
机智不机智！  
聪明不聪明！  
田柾国早就知道他的母亲大人一定不会善罢甘休，光是失恋到加班怎么能行？他这是因为强行跟女孩子在一起，还被甩了的怨念所导致的加班。  
如果他的母亲大人还要再给他塞相亲对象，那么他最后就不只是加班三个月的憔悴了，恐怕这一生都不会再快乐了。  
田柾国在心里给自己狠狠的点了一个赞。  
小伙子，太能编了。  
简直就是666啊！  
“啊……这样啊。”田母沉思了一会儿，又拍了拍手，“儿子，别怕。”  
神通广大的助理不知从什么异次元里拿出了一本红色的别册放到了田母的手中，田柾国就看着他的母亲大人上下嘴唇一碰，向他通知了另外一个噩耗，“我这还有很多优秀男孩的资料，你挑一个，明天去看看吧。”  
田柾国脸上装出的惨淡已经变成了真惨淡，他声音都发虚了，飘飘渺渺的试图哀求，“妈，您是认真的吗？”  
田母点点头，“我很认真，这都什么时代了，我很开明的。”  
她朝田柾国不停地发射慈母电波，可惜田柾国现在大脑被刺激的一片空白，实在接受不到。  
田母拍了拍他的肩膀，“好了，先晚安，明天我会叫助理把约好的时间地点发给你。”  
她随手翻了翻手上的别册，“我看这个孩子就不错，面善，看起来也很乖，就先从他开始好了。”  
田柾国苦不堪言，还想再说点什么试图挽救一下自己，又被田母横了一眼，“难道说你是骗我的？”  
田柾国反射性的立刻摆手，“我不是，我没有。”  
他朝他的母亲大人瞪大了眼睛来展现自己的真诚，然后还附赠了甜美的晚安微笑。  
次日田柾国冷着脸在例会上犹如狂风过境的把每个人都卷了一遍。  
公司职员私下嚎的更厉害了，只求老天随便派个什么人来治一治他们这个新总裁。  
可能老天都觉得这帮人被田柾国折磨的太可怜了，还真的派了这么一个人。  
田母看中的，田柾国今天的相亲对象。  
金碧辉煌的二十二楼，有能看到本市夜景的最佳位置，靠近落地窗边，不提前预定三个月以上绝对没有可能坐到。  
可偏偏被人如此轻易的得去了，但显然坐在这里的人并不怎么珍惜。  
田柾国一出电梯，被侍者领着才走了几步远就看到了那个窗边的人。  
整个人瘫在位置上，穿着一件灰粽色的毛绒大外套，像是把哪只熊的皮给扒下来披在了身上。  
带着墨镜，染成蓝紫色的头发，翘着二郎腿，裤子上还挂着三条金属链子。  
田柾国简直怀疑他走错了地方，不然画风怎么能歪成了这个样子。  
但他心里又觉得有点好笑，因为他的母上大人也有看走眼的一天。  
分明是说，看着面善又乖巧来着。  
他走过去，微微点头致意，对方只懒洋洋的抬了抬下巴，“快坐吧，仰着头看你，我累。”  
田柾国心下腹诽，你带着墨镜真的有抬眼看我吗？  
来这里的熟面孔，老客人，要吃的东西一直都是那么几种，早就吩咐下去备好了。  
若是心血来潮，想吃点别的，也会有人负责提前通知。  
这样等人到了，请示过了，就可以开始陆续传菜。  
可偏偏田柾国对面这位根本不按常理出牌，“菜单拿来，我瞧瞧呀。”  
他说话的时候，尾音咬的很飘，听起来就像是在无意识的撒娇，让人无来由的就会想去满足他的要求。  
镶着金边的菜单被对方接了过去，从田柾国的角度只能看见他那大大的毛绒衣袖下露出的两三根白皙的指节。  
圆润的手指在菜单上戳了几下，“这个，这个，还有这个。”  
他失礼又无辜的看向田柾国，“要是都能一起端上来的话，就好了。”  
田柾国转头对着侍应生，“全部，一起。”  
侍应生见怪不怪，从容的应下了。  
这倒不是因为对方提的要求在礼节之内，而是他已经习惯了田柾国的态度。  
田柾国在这里相亲的确实次数不少，但让人印象深刻的却是他对每个人都很温柔，体贴，绅士，可这些都是同样的千篇一律。  
田柾国的表现就像是一把尺子，任何时候都精准无比。  
尽管做的足够，却是翻来覆去，一贯如此，难免索然无味。  
这都什么年代了，饶是商业联合，也当然要选个有趣的合作对象才行啊。  
所以基本田柾国的相亲宴也就是个‘一餐完’。  
出席就是田母给田柾国的任务，吃完就是任务完成。  
就算今天的对象有些出格，但田柾国也不想节外生枝。  
显然对方跟他心意相通，除了一开始要求看看菜单之外，就一直捧着手机玩游戏，半个眼神都没有分给田柾国。  
也许分了，但他戴着墨镜，田柾国也看不见。  
一般来这地方的都是谈天为主，所以哪怕是要求一起上菜，等待的过程也是十分漫长。  
被晾在一边的田柾国十分无聊的惯性的嘟了嘟唇，以往的那些人再不济场面功夫也做的很好，哪像现在这样真敢理都不理他。  
“好玩吗？”田柾国的声音压低了，有些生气的味道。  
对方微微低了低头，从墨镜上半部分露出空隙间瞥了他一眼，“不好玩，但比你，还是有意思那么一点的。”  
“你……”田柾国显然没想到对方会这么直接，他还没等发怒又见对方收起了手机，单手托腮，胳膊支在桌面上，往下勾了一下墨镜。  
田柾国这才看清楚他的眼睛，像是画家精心挥下的弧度，如此恰到好处，浓淡相宜，暧昧又纯情，“那你说说，你哪里好玩？”  
田柾国抿着唇，冷着脸不做声。  
他心里气呼呼的想，你知道什么？我可有意思了！  
对方却似乎觉得他这样是挺有趣的，眼睛的弧线更弯了，不过他显然不想被田柾国察觉到他的情绪，手指一挑，墨镜又被抬了回去，“所以呀，凑合吃完，就这么散了吧。”  
当！面！被！甩！  
以前不都是靠助理秘书私下通知的嘛！  
这个人，坏的很！  
一顿晚餐下来，田柾国根本没吃几口，对方倒是吃也没个吃相，明明嘴巴也不大，却能塞下那么多东西，脸颊鼓鼓的像个藏过冬粮的松鼠。  
两个人一起出了酒店的自动玻璃大门，田柾国的司机马上就把车开了过来，对方双手揣在毛茸茸的口袋里，拿都不想拿出来。  
田柾国又抿了一下唇，坐进车里，他嫌司机替他轻开轻合上，非要自己再把车门打开嘭的一声又关上。  
对方好像也不太在意，从后视镜里轻轻松松，溜溜达达的不见了踪影。  
不过他也没能走上几步，就被人给请上了车。  
车后座上白白净净的坐着个乖孩子，从口袋里摸出钱包拿出一沓厚厚的纸币塞在他手里，“谢谢，谢谢你啊。”  
乖孩子看了一眼助理的口型，这才想起对方叫什么，“朴智旻，这次要不是有你，我就要去参加那吓人的相亲宴了，我都已经有喜欢的人了，田家真是不讲道理。”  
朴智旻试了试纸币的厚度，还是十分的满意。  
他也没仔细点钱，对这些乱七八糟的事儿也不感兴趣。  
拿人钱财，替人消灾，谢过金主之后，他就下了车，琢磨着要用这笔钱先做什么。  
他刚走了小半段路，就被一辆从后面追上来的车给一个急刹横在前面拦住了。  
是刚刚一起吃过饭的田柾国，长腿一迈的下了车，直直的走到他面前，“明天，晚上，同样的时间，同样的地方，我要告诉你我是个特别有意思的人！”  
田柾国来势汹汹，配合着一番话真是把朴智旻给看懵了。  
但好在他还有个墨镜可以遮挡他惊诧的眼神，随即便反应了过来。  
他口袋里还装着厚厚一沓钱，答案十分明显。  
能继续约吗？  
当然不能啦！  
朴智旻蓝紫色的头发被晚风吹拂出柔顺的弧度，他一抬手相当轻佻的撩了一下田柾国的下颌。  
“不行，我不想哄小朋友玩。”

 

2

 

连我爸爸都没这么撩过我的下巴！  
当然田柾国的父亲大人是这辈子也不可能这么摸他的下巴的，待人都走出他的视线范围之外一刻钟了，司机还在车里看着田柾国捂着自己的下颌僵在原地。  
司机想，现在我是要先下车去抽根烟好呢，还是先下车去喝杯咖啡好呢？  
反正他不应该在车里，说不定该去车底。  
不过田柾国没有给司机这个机会，僵硬的坐进车里，一路捧着自己的下巴回了家，家里的佣人还以为他受了伤，大惊小怪的围着他好一顿转。  
田柾国烦的厉害，冷着脸挨个用眼睛瞪过去，眼眶都有些发酸了这才消停下来。  
他到晚上洗漱完缩进被窝还觉得自己的下巴火烧火燎的，尤其是一想脑海里对方那在晚风里摇曳的蓝紫色发丝，就烧的更厉害了。  
对方的手指，有毒。  
不对，不对。  
他这个人就有毒。  
田柾国在被窝里嘟嘟囔囔的，一会儿是他居然敢这么对我？一会儿又是他竟然敢这么对我？  
简直，现在连他的下巴都敢摸，以后是不是还敢亲他了？！  
到了最后田柾国不自在的翻了个身，抿了抿唇，用手指顺着自己英朗的下颌线划了一圈。  
然后埋头在枕头里，试图用窒息的方式来赶跑脑海里的那个他，让自己成功陷入昏睡。  
不管从什么方面来说，田母的教育也好，作为公司现任的最高负责人也好，都使得田柾国的性格是说一不二的。  
尽管对方并没有大约他的邀约，但是他说出的话就一定要做到。  
田柾国这个新总裁上任之后，办的第一件事就是扩大了秘书室的配置，除却跟在他身边的特助之外，还有其他的五位助理。  
现在像过年撒盐驱魔似的，一把抓住全部都被他派遣出去了。  
五个助理在外差点跑断腿，终于完成了新总裁吩咐下来的任务。  
因为一次性派空了秘书室里所有的人，声势稍显浩大，公司内部的小群早就炸了。  
职员们议论纷纷，一层套一层的上下打听，终于得知五位助理是被派去买书了。  
《幽默十法》  
《3分钟打造一个幽默高手》  
《教你如何做一个风趣幽默的成功人士》  
《必要条件下怎么化尴尬为风趣》  
《怎么成为一个有意思的人》  
《史上最强笑话总篇集》  
《锤炼一个爆笑灵魂只需五分钟》  
《大叔GAG——不败的法则》  
最后那本是乱入的，因为作者是金硕珍，是个总在电视里出现的世界级帅哥，五个助理里有四个都是他的粉丝。  
公司内部群顿时被泪水的小汪洋给淹没了，天呐，总裁是什么良心发现，终于决定好好对待他们了吗？  
特助看着群里滚动的消息，默默的十分有质量的翻了个完美的白眼。  
真是一群无知的人类啊。  
他们总裁读这些，都是为了泡男人。  
好伐？  
伐？  
要被田柾国泡的男人——朴智旻，此刻对此一无所知。  
他轻松愉悦的走在路上，裤子上的金属链又换成了三条黑色的新款式，随着他的步伐正撞出好听的金属音。  
他昨晚睡前才洗的头发，因为睡了一觉的关系，有几根压不下去的正随着风飘荡。  
今天他穿了一件宝蓝色的风衣外套，衬的整个人体态更加修长，面色白净秀美。  
就是这么一个看起来跟冬季暖阳似的小伙子，下一秒就拐进了小路上的暗巷里，一把蝴蝶刀在他手里翻了两个圈直接抵住了一个人的喉管。  
“说，东西呢？”  
“我，我真的不知道啊！”那人的脖颈处已经有了火辣辣的感觉，丝丝鲜血争先恐后的往外冒，顺着他的脖子淹湿了衣领。  
朴智旻的刀刃又近了一分，被他逼住的人牙关打颤，马上改口换了说辞，“他们叫我把东西送到Golden Hotel A栋303，其他的，其他的我真的不知道了！”  
“滚吧。”朴智旻这才松了手，恢复了懒洋洋的音调。  
不过临对方逃走前，朴智旻略带审视的看了看自己的大衣，又看了看对方的大衣，最终选择在那人的大衣衣袖上把自己带血的刀刃抹干净了。  
他从暗巷拐出来之后，还没走上几步就被人给撞了一下，撞他的男人也不道歉，反手压了压自己黑色的棒球帽。  
朴智旻微微皱了皱眉，继而接着走自己的路，半个小时之后在一栋老旧单元楼的破出租屋里和撞他的人见了面。  
那人摘下帽子，脸上自眼睑到唇角盘着一条蜈蚣状的疤痕，看起来很是狰狞。  
“他们把东西送到哪里去了？”  
朴智旻小腿交叠伸在前方晃了几下，抬眸无辜的看向对方，“我不知道。”  
“你不知道？！”凶神恶煞四个字都写在了脸上，蜈蚣的纹身随着他面部肌肉的抖动，看起来像活了似的，“朴智旻！你别跟我耍心眼，你别忘了我手上有马上能要你命的证据！”  
朴智旻还是那表情，连个委屈的眼神都懒得装，“可是我死了，你不也要一起？”  
他叹了口气，“咱们俩可都是‘叛徒’，彼此彼此。”  
那男人听得太阳穴的青筋都暴起来了，偏偏又拿朴智旻毫无办法，最后也只能把门板摔了个震天响。  
朴智旻一听这声音，就想起了昨天摔车门的田柾国，真是幼稚园大班的水平。  
他莫名的心情好了几分，露了点真切的笑意出来。  
不过他这笑意没能维持多久，一通短信提示音打撒了他这点可怜的回忆。  
短信里全是乱码，是一般人看不懂的暗号。  
朴智旻只能认命的站起身，往指定的地方去，路边人声鼎沸的烧烤摊，给他发消息的中年男人穿着件棕色的皮衣正在喝酒。  
看起来不起眼极了，朴智旻坐下，对方也没急着说话，只是给他递了酒杯满上了酒水。  
明明朴智旻年纪小，喝酒的时候也没侧身，半点礼节也没有。  
对方也不生气，只是深深的叹息，“我知道你心里有气，可事情没完结，上面不放话，我也没办法叫你回去啊。”  
“回哪啊？”朴智旻又喝了一杯酒，“你当我在这拍无间道呢，三年之后又三年。”  
“哪能啊。”对方绞尽脑汁的安慰他，“无间道也没你这么惨。”  
气的朴智旻又灌了两杯下去。  
自觉说错话的中年男子讪讪的赔了个笑，十分生硬的转移了话题，“他们把东西送哪里去了？”  
“ Golden Hotel A栋303。”朴智旻据实以告，“不过里面接货的人是谁，暂时不清楚。”  
“ Golden Hotel？”对方十分忧愁，“这不是田氏的产业吗？怎么又双叒叕跟田氏扯上关系了？”  
两个人对坐着闷头喝酒，最后中年男人拍板，“不行，你想个办法混进田氏吧，混进去了也算有个正当职业，不然工资都没着落。”  
不说还好，一说这事儿，朴智旻就要气的灌酒，警局是给他各种福利补贴了，全实名打他卡里了，他能去取吗？  
还不就是要靠打零工赚钱这样。  
什么活都接一下。  
连替身相亲都得去有没有。  
他的接头上司还不嫌乱，不算完，拿出手机检索了一下，“最好能混个高层，比如接近一下这些个核心人物，新上任的总裁——田柾国，你看这个就很好。”  
朴智旻起先还在心里翻白眼，现在觉得他是酒喝多了，耳背，必须要挖一下耳朵。  
“田什么国？”  
“田柾国。”  
“田柾什么？”  
“田柾国。”  
“什么柾国？”  
“田柾国。”  
我靠。  
朴智旻终于忍不住爆粗口了，他在桌下碾自己的摸过田柾国下巴的手指。  
无间道是没他惨。  
起码无间道不需要脆皮鸭。  
朴智旻抬手看了一下手表上的时间，咽下去一个酒嗝，“行。”  
“行什么啊？”他的上司当然不知道他昨天还有当替身这种事儿，朴智旻也不说清，摆了摆手起身就要走，上司不敢大动作的去拦他，“你要去哪儿啊？！”  
“去哄小朋友。”朴智旻甩了一下风衣，角度帅的像在拍上海滩。  
这回答给中年男人造了一脸泪，他知道朴智旻过得苦，可没想到这么苦，连哄孩子当保姆这种活都要做。  
他要回家给朴智旻的档案上浓墨重彩的再填上一笔，给他多要点奖金。  
要被哄的小朋友——田氏新任总裁，田柾国现在正坐在车里挑灯苦读。  
唉。  
幽默。  
就很难。  
前座坐着的司机和特助面面相觑。  
司机，昨天事情发生时的全程见证人。  
特助，心里仿佛装了镜子似的人精。  
他俩对视的时候，表达的意思很明显，田柾国这个总裁，心里到底有没有245678数，明显都被甩了，现在还来赴约。  
这不是打着灯笼找鸽子，上赶子等着被放吗？  
不过他俩都没有胆子上去跟田柾国实话实说，因为他俩不想被田柾国冷着脸用狂风暴雨卷。  
只能眼睁睁的看着田柾国慢慢的往酒店门口走，不过令他俩意外的是，朴智旻还真的来了。  
从一条不被人注意的小路里拐了出来，一点点的往田柾国的方向走。  
田柾国马上就看到他了，他远远的就着朴智旻一点点走过来，从黑暗走到光线的范围里。  
他伸手抵着鼻梁，心想，唉，对方果然口是心非，就说嘛，我这种男人……  
果然是有点帅的！  
朴智旻也看见他了，看见对方修长的双腿，收紧的腰身，比直的脊背，俊美的脸孔，在灯光下微微发光的发丝。  
他那一直憋在心里的酒嗝终于打出来了。  
嗝。  
田柾国真是有点好看的。  
这么一个瞬间，朴智旻觉得他的心猛地跳了一下。  
脑海里闪过一个突兀的念头。  
不想当卧底了。  
直接当总裁的男人蒜了。

 

3

 

朴智旻盯着他看太久，田柾国被看的有点别扭，控制不住的耳朵尖有点泛红。  
不过田柾国心里倒是很肯定自己，果然还是我太有魅力了，看看把人给迷的。  
他屈指抵唇轻咳了一声，“金道言，我们进去吧。”  
金道言？！  
谁？！  
朴智旻被烧酒淹泡的脑子努力升到了水平面，他皱眉想了好一会儿，才反应过来，哦，这是那个找他来顶包参加相亲给他塞钱的乖孩子的名字。  
还说什么总裁的男人。  
他分明就是总裁的男人的替身。  
田柾国连他的真名是什么都不知道呢。  
太惨了。  
这种虐恋般的展开是真实存在的吗？  
不知道他真名的不止田柾国，还有不远处举着袖珍望远镜的人精特助。  
特助从望远镜里看看朴智旻，又拿下望远镜看看董事长夫人的助理给他传的相亲对象的资料。  
我靠。  
别说脸了，就这个头发颜色都差出十万八千里。  
特助虽然没喝酒，但也忍不住爆粗口了。  
这他妈谁啊！  
哪里来的刁民？  
是不是想谋害他们总裁？  
刁民朴智旻心里其实有那么一点点的委屈，面对着不知道他真实姓名和真实来历的田柾国，他忽然觉得他这点委屈被无限的放大了。  
想他卧底的这六年来，知道他真实名字的，除了那个天天想着弄死他的蜈蚣纹男人和他的接头上司之外竟然再也没有其他人了。  
他越想越是难过，明明当年他是学院里首席毕业的优秀学员。  
如今怎么就混成这样了？  
他这六年真是过得太难了，不止精神压力，甚至有时还会身无分文，连饭都吃不上。  
就算再怎么想父母，都不敢去看上一眼，生怕给他们带来危险。  
他有钱不能用，有家不能回。  
朴智旻也想过，如果有一天他死了，是不是都不会有人知道，曾经世界上有这么一个做过卧底的小条子？  
他一想到‘条子’这两个字，就跟骆驼身上压上了最后一根稻草。  
卧底黑帮这么多年，他都习惯叫自己条子而不是警察了。  
古怪的物是人非般的苍凉感一下子将他锁住了，他的想要努力摆脱这种困扰的情绪，只好任由着它跟随着酒气一起从眼眶里向外蒸腾。  
眼泪顺着脸颊流下来的时候，对面站着的田柾国也跟着慌了。  
田柾国全然没了在公司做出决策时的冷静自持，他从口袋里摸出手帕又不敢直接上手给朴智旻擦眼泪。  
左右小幅度晃了几下，最后鼓起勇气往前凑了凑，把手帕努力递到朴智旻的眼皮底下。  
他再怎么样也猜不到对方到底是为什么忽然就哭了，冥思苦想了一会儿问，“你是路上摔倒了吗？怎么没有司机送你过来啊？”  
朴智旻哭嗝混着酒嗝，这是什么不靠谱的猜测？  
他经常走路摔倒，都已经习惯了，才不会因为这个就掉眼泪呢。  
然后他又听田柾国很温柔的安慰他，“别哭了，金道言。”  
“金什么金啊！”不叫名字还好，这一喊就把朴智旻给点着了。  
全然忘记了顶着这个身份可以顺利卧底的设想，他被酒扰乱思维的大脑根本不听使唤，再加上情绪作祟，一下子就爆炸了。  
朴智旻往前走了几步，但是因为喝了酒，目光有些涣散，根本测不准距离，直接撞在了田柾国的怀抱里。  
田柾国怕他摔倒连忙伸手扶住他的腰，朴智旻倒是毫不客气，完全没明白他现在这个姿势就是成语投怀送抱的具象化。  
他伸手揪住田柾国的领带，把对方的脑袋往自己这边拽了拽，“你给我听好，我的名字是，朴！智！旻！”  
这还不算完，他使劲空出一只手，拍了拍田柾国的脸颊，像个古代调戏美人的地痞无赖，“叫声智旻，来听听。”  
田柾国被酒气扑了个满怀，觉得果然喝酒的人没有什么理智可言，连自己叫什么都能给否决了，“金……啊——！”  
他金道言三个字只崩了个金字，就被朴智旻直接一口咬上了喉结，他还边咬边磨牙。  
他算是知道了，这玩意儿一动，准没有好话往外蹦。  
“智旻，智旻，智旻。”田柾国疼的脸孔都发皱了，把朴智旻的名字当成救命符一样念得又急又快，难得还能控制着自己没把朴智旻推开。  
朴智旻得了想听的，顿时心满意足，他松了口眯着眼睛看见他自己的压印又觉得有些不好意思。  
他想伸手给田柾国抚抚平，可一动就被田柾国制住了，田柾国怕他摔倒忙问他想做什么。  
这怎么好意思说出口啊？  
朴智旻缓慢的眨了眨眼，想到一个绝妙的办法，他踮脚向上再一挺身，伸出舌尖轻轻的舔舐了一下刚才咬过的地方。  
然后吹了吹气，“不痛啊，田柾国。”  
闹过，哭过，爆发过，又被田柾国安抚过，朴智旻彻底放松了精神，被浓重的疲倦所席卷。  
夜凉如水，寒气加重。  
朴智旻缩在田柾国温暖的怀抱里不愿起身，他双眼朦胧，四肢无力，不想再继续挣扎。  
他贴着田柾国的脖颈蹭了蹭半个脸颊，阖眸嘟囔着，“晚安。”  
他在意识彻底阵亡之前，连忙强撑着又补上了一句，“田柾国，你真好。”  
田柾国感受着怀抱里因为朴智旻进入熟睡而徒然加重的重量， 被朴智旻咬过的地方钝钝的泛着细微疼痛，却又细细麻麻的顺着他的血管一股脑的朝着他的心脏涌了过去。  
这初次体验到的奇妙感觉，让他不由得收紧了自己撑着朴智旻的手指。  
相互拥抱依靠的画面被远处的特助用手机瞬间放大十倍，连拍三十三张。  
什么情况啊？  
难道是秘密情人？  
打着金家小少爷的名头而已？  
这才是他们总裁的真爱？  
一连串的问号够让特助上吊十三轮，但死之前还要帮着田柾国把朴智旻一起扶上楼送到他家里。  
特助的眼神实在控制不住，一个劲儿的往总裁喉结的地方瞄。  
又红又肿，凭他多年靠硬盘生活的经验来看。  
是吻痕，没错了。  
酒店前，马路边，灯火通明。  
就敢这样。  
也太火辣了叭。  
原来他们总裁好的是这口啊。  
难怪之前相亲总失败，敢情是目标群错误。  
总裁喜欢热辣小野猫。  
董事长夫人给的都是家养金丝雀。  
这怎么可能能成嘛。  
特助越想越觉得有道理，一套接着一套，把自己心里的镜子擦得更亮了。  
他规规矩矩站在门口跟田柾国鞠躬道别，“祝您有一个愉快激情的夜晚。”  
愉快？  
激情？  
照顾睡着的安静酒鬼也会是这么有挑战性的一件事情吗？  
田柾国感觉他又看不懂他这位特助了，但这并不妨碍他下命令，“明天早上，我要看到朴智旻的全部资料摆在我的办公桌上。”  
田柾国又不是真傻，除了一开始觉得朴智旻是喝醉了才不承认自己的名字，之后越想越觉得有那么一丝的古怪。  
再加上他也多少听过金道言的一些事情，性格行为，的确货不对板。  
而且朴智旻这一连串的行为，也确实不像他们这个圈子里的人。  
“好的，总裁。没问题，总裁。”  
看看，特助心想，果然他猜得没错吧。  
就是小野猫一只，还是刚刚才知道的名字。  
特助觉得他真是个优秀员工，哪怕熬夜去查朴智旻的背景，都如此的干劲满满。  
没有辜负特助一番热血上头，第二天田柾国果然在自己的办公桌上看到了朴智旻的全部资料。  
越看田柾国的脸色就越是阴沉，到了最后已经是风雨欲来了，为他端咖啡的助理两腿打颤，生怕被这狂风卷到，放下杯子连忙退出去了。  
唯有得知内情的特助试图安慰田柾国，“总裁，虽然这位朴先生的生平履历背景确实没有那么优秀……不足以与您匹配……”  
特助心里的火辣小野猫，配不上田柾国的小人物朴智旻在一连串嘈杂的手机铃声中缓缓的睁开了眼睛。  
他头疼欲裂的睁开眼睛从柔软的大床上坐起身，慢腾腾的伸了个懒腰。  
但这懒腰只伸了个半个就卡住了，完全陌生的环境吓得他打了个激灵。  
朴智旻猛地清醒了过来，他快速的掀开被子打量了一下自己，除了大衣和鞋子被褪下来摆在了一边，其他一切正常。  
再环顾一下四周，他又彻底冻住了。  
床头柜上摆着田柾国与父母亲的合照，那么这是哪里自然不言而喻了。  
就问这个世界上还有比他更成功的卧底吗？  
一卧就卧到田柾国床上了。  
贼效率。  
贼都没他效率。  
恰逢手机又响了两三声，朴智旻这才像惊醒了似的接了起来，电话那段是他的接头上司，语气显得有些激动，当然了一般情况下他是不会与朴智旻通话的，“田柾国在派人查你的资料，你是不是已经暴露身份了？但你也不要太担心，他现在能查到的都是我们之前准备好的那些，但田氏势力很大，难保不被他们真的查出些什么，你万事小心！”  
朴智旻握着被火急火燎挂断的手机发愣，之前准备的那些……是哪些？  
他的上司似乎已经考虑到了这样的情况，还给他发了封邮件，里面附上了之前准备好的资料。  
朴智旻点开一瞧，真是惊呆了。  
田柾国把密密麻麻写满了朴智旻个人情况的文件静静合上了，“什么不足以匹配，倒不如说是我配不上他。”  
特助被他的话惊呆了，爱情中人都这么盲目的吗？  
这根本就是双眼被打上了502，强行瞎掉啊。  
朴智旻是走过街窜过巷，当导购卖安利，插花画画打零工，顺手还带磨菜刀卖豆角。  
朴智旻有什么能和他们总裁比的啊？  
朴智旻本人也是很生气的，他一边翻邮件一边骂资料上简直是瞎JB乱写。  
我卖的不是豆角，是豆芽。  
好伐？  
伐？  
真是糟心。  
这边田柾国也有些郁郁不平，原本他还以为自己是年上当哥，要好好包容对方。  
现在竟然连年龄都矮了两节。  
“而且你看看他做过这么多职业，人生这么的丰富多彩。”田柾国忧伤叹了口气，“而我就只会当总裁。”  
他好没意思的，一点也不好玩。  
然后田柾国很认真的，自闭了。

 

4

 

田柾国的忧伤明媚一直持续到了午餐的时间，正好董事长夫人回国，难得也来了公司找她儿子吃饭。  
他们选了一家公司附近的私人餐厅，透过身旁的玻璃窗户看过去，是顶棚爬满藤蔓的小花园。  
阳光从树叶间洒下来，在地面上形成斑驳破碎又不断晃动的光点。  
田柾国顶着个大红吻痕面色冷淡在他的母亲大人对面，田母心想，“哎呀，太速度了，不愧是我儿子。”  
田母优雅的放下咖啡的搅拌棒，“怎么样？和金道言相处的顺利吗？”  
不说还好，一说就听田柾国一声长叹，“什么金道言，那是朴智旻。”  
朴智旻？  
哪位啊？  
田母在她的脑海里把认识的豪门世家都筛了一边，记忆跟沙子似的都漏干净了也没找到半点关于朴智旻的资料。  
她微微一皱眉，一直跟在她身边的那位神出鬼没的助理马上就懂了。  
不知从哪儿拿出了他那本红色的宝典，从头哗啦啦的翻到了尾，第一次面露难色的对着董事长夫人摇了摇头。  
天呐。  
田母震惊了，她从来没想过她的儿子会搞什么自由恋爱，还搞得这么大胆热情自由奔放的。  
田柾国脖颈上暧昧的朱砂痣现在已经变成了让人嫌恶的蚊子血。  
她是可以开放的不去计较田柾国交往的对象是男是女，但她不可以让一个来路不明的人爬上他儿子的床。  
“朴智旻？听起来倒是个好名字，不知道我有没有与他见上一面的荣幸呢？”咖啡被重新搅起一个漩涡，田母微笑着安静的等待田柾国的回答。  
田柾国的心思全然不再这里，他还沉浸在自闭的气氛里，出于自小接受的教育不曾思考的直接回复了他的母亲，“好的，我会转告他，问过他的意思。”  
而这短短一句话听在田母的耳朵里就完全变了味道，她的儿子竟然害怕她会伤害对方？  
田母神色不变，微微做了个手势，一边站着的助理便退了下去。  
一顿午饭两个人各怀心思，虽然彼此的中心内容都是朴智旻，但确实吃的都是意兴阑珊。  
分别前，田母替田柾国理了理衣襟，盯着那枚红痕的眼神又暗了几分，“儿子，别怕，不合适你的，我都会替你除掉。”  
她伸手抽走了田柾国西装上的一枚配饰用的别针，“譬如一样东西，若是配不上，那么就再也没有出现在你身边的必要了。”  
田柾国知道他的母亲大人意有所指，却又不是十分明白对方在说什么。  
这种迷惑一直持续到他下班回家站到了大门前才猛然有些反应过来，他伸手摸上喉间那还隐隐泛痛的咬伤，顿时连背影都有些僵硬。  
这么在外招摇了一天，怕是黄河长江一起跳都洗不清了。  
他一开门，就看见朴智旻穿着他准备好的那套换洗的衣服坐在沙发上看电视。  
合他尺码的衣服对于朴智旻来说有些过大了，裤脚裹住了对方大半个脚掌，只余下几个白色年糕球似的脚趾头露在外面。  
田柾国觉得他手痒，想上去捏捏看，他又立刻在心里唾弃自己，然而还是不受控制的曲了几下手指。  
朴智旻倒没发觉田柾国的异样，跟相识了八百年的老熟人似的，朴智旻被盯着看也一点也没觉得拘谨，大大方方的伸手往后撩了一下那蓝紫色的头发。  
露出他漂亮的眉眼，“田柾国，你回来了，正好我饿啦。”  
行，脏就脏着吧。  
他不想跳下去洗了。  
朴智旻为了他的任务他也是不可能跑路的，这世界上哪里还有比卧底卧在田柾国床上更近的地方？  
为了消除这种想法带来的羞耻感，他还给自己找了个没跟田柾国道谢的借口来等田柾国回来。  
也不知道田柾国到底在想什么，中午还记得安排厨师过来给他做饭。  
不过他当时正知道田柾国派人调查他的消息，心里七上八下的，根本没吃多少。  
哎呀。  
万一田柾国不喜欢他曾经卖过豆芽可咋办呢？  
“你，你就穿成这样出门吃饭吗？”田柾国看着朴智旻三两下挽好裤脚走到他身边，就准备跟他一起出去了。  
朴智旻低着头继续挽衣袖，“啊？我的衣服不是被你的人拿去送洗了吗？还没还给我，放心吧，我会小心不把你的衣服弄脏的。”  
田柾国把眼神从朴智旻身上撕下来，半捂着脸掩去了他脸上升腾而起的绯红，嘟囔了一声，“我又不是那个意思……”  
从他的衣服大小来看，朴智旻是正好能被他塞进怀抱里的。  
这么想一想，田柾国整个人都不好。  
朴智旻有点迷惑，歪着头看他，“那是什么意思？”  
他略显宽大的居家服，因为朴智旻的动作居然往下滑了滑，露出对方好看的锁骨和小半个白皙的肩头。  
黑白相符相反的色彩撞击让田柾国瞬间退了几步，用手疯狂的为自己发烫的脸颊扇风，“就……觉得尺寸不合适，怕你穿着不舒服！”  
朴智旻捞了一下领口，“啊，这个啊，不会的，小失误而已。”  
田柾国连忙伸手扯了一件大外套丢给朴智旻，反倒被对方抱怨，“难道你就只有黑色的衣服吗？”  
原本田柾国是打算找厨师过来的，可他又觉得可能朴智旻已经吃腻了对方的手艺，尽管这位厨师才给朴智旻做了一顿饭。  
他们去的地方离家也不算太远，环境清幽，从门口走进来的时候还能看到造型优美的小桥流水。  
侍者含笑引领着他们从木桥上走过，见朴智旻是田柾国带来的生面孔，还特地贴心的为他说明桥下的水流里有漂亮的观赏鱼。  
可惜就木桥上这么短短的几步路，他们都没能走完。  
迎面过来了几个人，顿时将桥头堵得死死的。  
跨步上桥的两个人，其中一个朴智旻认识，就是找他顶包的金道言。  
另外一个神色有些邪气，正脸色不善的看着田柾国。  
金道言看见朴智旻显然是有些惊讶的，但他的惊讶消失很快，马上就被担心和惊慌所取代了，他不停的去扯另外一人的手臂，“好了，你不要闹了，我跟田柾国之间根本什么都没发生！”  
“你还想发生什么啊？！我知道田家势大，可连迫人相亲这种事情都做的出来，你说恶心不恶心人啊？难不成是知道自己恶心所以害怕孤独终老才这么饥渴的吗？”那人这几句话明显是冲着田柾国来的。  
朴智旻的眼神在他们三个人之间转了一圈，用膝盖想想也知道是因为什么了。  
田柾国虽然外在神色没有太大的变化，但朴智旻明显能感觉到他的心情不如刚出门的时候好了。  
朴智旻从侧后面一步站到了田柾国的身边，伸手挽起他的胳膊，“柾国，出了什么事情吗？”  
他扣紧了田柾国的手指，仰着脸表情柔顺又服帖，目光里溢满的全是不言而喻的爱慕，“我是不信你会背着我去相亲的，而且还是跟这种丑八怪。”  
“你他妈说谁是丑八怪！”那人气势汹汹的往前走了一步，朴智旻暗自手下用力止住了田柾国想把他护在身后的动作。  
朴智旻笑意不减转头看着那人，“谁应声就是在说谁嘛，柾国和我正在交往，感情稳定到不行，难不成是你这丑八怪羡慕嫉妒恨想要离间我们的感情？”  
他摇摇头，语气是很真诚的惋惜，“你太丑了，柾国不会喜欢你的。”  
朴智旻说罢，好似真的怕对方跟他抢人似的紧紧的抱住了田柾国的胳膊，“你别这么饥渴行不行嘛，你身后不还有很多男人，干嘛老是盯着我们柾国？”  
其实那人上来找茬，其实也是算好了田柾国这种人自小接受高等教育，绝不可能开口爆粗骂人，最严重也不过是冷着脸把他当路边的标牌一样路过。  
反正，他恶心人的目的也达到了，事后被田柾国报复，那不是更说明田柾国恶心人？  
可没想到的是田柾国不知从哪里认识了一个这样的市井无赖，一口一个丑八怪，三言两语的就把事情胡搅蛮缠到了现在这种地步。  
朴智旻皱着眉头，看起来有点委屈的对着金道言，“好好看住你的朋友呀，”他眼神是与此不符的冷冽，“别真的惹了不该惹的人。”  
金道言被他盯得打了个颤，忽的想起秘书给他介绍朴智旻时说的话，“少年，您放心吧，这个人什么活儿都接，接了的就一定能完成，哪怕是……杀人。”  
当初的放心现在已经完全变成了担心，他刚要伸手去拦，那人却已经憋不住的冲上去了。  
侍应生叫来了安保，可桥面太窄根本来不及冲过去把双方稳住。  
只见朴智旻抬手掐住了那人挥拳而来的手腕，反手一别，伸腿朝着那人腰窝一踹便把那人给踢下了桥。  
他挡在田柾国身前，语调懒洋洋的，“我今天倒要看看，谁敢动，我的人。”  
站在他身后的田柾国再也不能克制的抚上了自己的心口，他的心跳的厉害，一下下，像是要穿破了他的胸腔。  
他在公司狂风暴雨不会有人说什么，他交际应酬冷面相对不会有人说什么。  
自幼到现在，田家，母亲，所有人教给他的，都是要求他一力承担起一切。  
这种被人保护的感觉实在是太新奇了。  
朴智旻给予他的一切都太新奇了。  
相识三天，真正相处的时间也许还不到四十八个小时。  
可却觉得经历的非常非常多了。  
朴智旻像是一把刺破了他乏善可陈生命的剑。  
田柾国的心无法恢复平稳，他的心中也宛如有小鹿乱撞。  
他的鹿不停的问他，“还撞吗？还要撞吗？”  
他能回答什么呢？  
田柾国只好长长的吁一口气，回答它。  
撞啊。  
你就为朴智旻，撞死算了。

 

5

 

眼见着那人从桥上滚了下去，四周的安保人员可算是找到了发挥的舞台。  
一股脑的涌上来把人给团团围住了，是谁先惹事的大家都看在眼里，所以很快的金道言一行人就被从此地请离了。  
田柾国和朴智旻在包厢里落座，朴智旻这才真正的松了一口气，然后才后知后觉的去看田柾国的脸色。  
田柾国也堪堪平复那颗激荡不已的心脏，两人的视线才空中碰撞，而后又默契的快速撇开了。  
朴智旻想起那刚才那一连串的行为，顿时有些尴尬。  
什么叫他的人啊！！！  
田柾国能是他的人吗？？？  
啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
嗷嗷嗷！！！  
好想死一死！  
“那、那个……”朴智旻把疯狂呐喊的冲动全部锁死在胸腔里，拼了命的从中间挖出一丝残存的正常语气，“刚才我就是看他们不爽，你不会觉得我多管闲事吧？”他不自在的抓抓后脑勺，“我知道的，你很厉害，事后肯定也不会让他们好过，可我就是看不惯他们那么挤兑你……”  
朴智旻越解释越小声，越小声越苍白，越苍白越心虚。  
说到底，他算个什么东西啊？  
田柾国的事儿用的着他来管吗？  
而且他出手之前怎么没想想这丢的不是他自己的脸，而是田柾国的脸。  
朴智旻干脆闭了嘴，低着头不再言语，他觉得对自己的行为抱歉也觉得愧疚，还有一股对这样的自己的深切厌恶。  
“我很开心。”田柾国十分努力的把他唇边想要继续扩大，试图咧到耳根的微笑给制住了，从而让他看起来没有那么的不正常，“智旻，谢谢你。”  
朴智旻一怔，随即抬头看向田柾国，他问，“你不觉得我多管闲事吗？不觉得我幼稚吗？不觉得我打人不对吗？”  
田柾国反问他，“对你来说，我的事算是闲事吗？”  
朴智旻摇头。  
田柾国抿了抿唇，力求让他自己不要显得那么得意忘形，“幼稚吗？或许吧。打人吗？可能也不对。但……我还是很开心。”  
因为你下意识的将我挡在了身后。  
因为你保护了我。  
因为你……  
因为你。  
田柾国想起朴智旻昨晚醉酒时对他说过的话，他放轻了声音，似是觉得有些害羞，“朴智旻，你也真好。”  
朴智旻一瞬面色变得有些苍白，他再次摇摇头，复又狠狠的摇了几下，“田柾国，我不好的。”  
他根本没有真的在对他好，不过是在利用他罢了。  
他只是想从他身上套出有用的线索。  
他和金道言那群人本质上根本没有什么区别，或许是有的，那就是他的行为，更加恶劣。  
朴智旻神色郁郁，田柾国不知他在想些什么，他从头想了一次他们之间的对话，并没有发现什么不妥的地方。  
是他哪里做的不够好吗？  
是他哪里做错了吗？  
双方的情绪均是跌至冰点，以至于两个人中途完全断开了交流。  
田柾国试图展开一段新的对话来驱除此刻的沉寂，“哦对了，今天跟我妈吃饭的时候，她说她想见一见你，但不知道你有没有空？”  
“见我？”朴智旻觉得他的大脑里装着两个争斗不休的小人，一个说快点趁机去见见看看有没有什么线索，另外一个说够了够了别再利用田柾国了。  
可终究是必须要完成任务的本职理智战胜了愧疚的情感，朴智旻点点头，“好的，我知道了，定好时间通知我就好了。”  
他没了以往轻佻的心思，也不再做些失礼的动作，规规矩矩的摸出了手机，“你的号码给我吧。”  
田柾国一愣，突的意识到朴智旻是不会一直住在他家里的。  
两个人相互交换了号码，却都没有想象中来的开心。  
一顿晚餐吃的更是毫无愉快可言。  
两个人在餐厅外分开，朴智旻揪了揪自己身上田柾国的那件外套，“下次见面的时候，我会把它还给你的。”  
下次吗？  
田柾国郁闷不已的内心终于破开一点小小的缝隙，“好，你的衣服我也会在下次见面的时候，带给你。”  
不过这一丝缝隙也很快的就闭合了，因为朴智旻的表情告诉他，他似乎并不期待他们的再次相见。  
田柾国在公司里长吁短叹，从狂风暴雨变成了阴雨绵绵。  
虽然并不猛烈，却是持续不断，连连不绝。  
公司的内部群里人心惶惶，秘书室里更是气压低沉。  
五个助理在午休的时候终于逮到了一直跟在田柾国身边的特助，一把鼻涕一把泪的哀嚎，“ballball了，咱们总裁能不能像以前一样，有事就卷一顿不行吗？我送个咖啡他叹气，我递个文件他叹气，就连我从总裁室门口路过一下总裁都在叹气，是不是要我从地球上消失才行？是不是啊！”  
特助拍他的肩膀，“冷静，兄dei。”  
特助对田柾国为什么会变成这样是完全的心知肚明，可他不能直说啊。  
总裁咋么连个猫都养不好，多丢脸啊。  
但特助也觉得不能再这么继续下去了，他试图与田柾国展开一场高层次深内涵的对话，“总裁，你看这个小野猫，他又野又辣，就像是小辣椒，又红又尖？”  
田柾国瞥他一眼，“涉黄，举报了。”  
特助连忙摆摆手，“别别，总裁，您不差这60W。”他跟田柾国跟的都开始同样的惯性叹气了，“您最近究竟是怎么了？”  
特助还替田柾国查过朴智旻的资料，而且自己还特别上道的脑补了一堆七七八八有的没的比琼瑶还琼瑶的爱恨纠葛。  
田柾国也没什么瞒着他的必要，虽然并不知道他具体都脑补了些什么，但他急需一个发泄的出口，当下也顾不得那么多了，“我一直以为喜欢一个人所带来的都是愉快而开心的情绪，现在我知道了并不是这样的。”  
喜欢朴智旻这件事情。  
让我觉得很痛苦。  
因为不被回应。  
他的感情像是被投进了一片迷雾之中，他不知道朴智旻能不能感觉到，甚至连他自己都渐渐看不清楚了。  
而且他的喜欢来的太过迅猛与突然，像是海面上猛然掀起的巨浪，瞬间将他卷了进去，让他自己都挣扎不能。  
也思考不能。  
跟随着海流，遵从本心的行动，是让他本人也感觉到无望的根源。  
“如果这份感情能够按照我的意愿，能收放自如该多好。”  
那样的话，就不会如此心绪不宁。  
不会如此的忐忑不安。  
也不会如此的患得患失。  
但田柾国不知道的是，同样抱有这种情绪的并不止他一个人。  
还有此刻坐在理发店里的朴智旻。  
这是他的上司的副业，现正在替他调染色剂，“就是见见田柾国的老妈而已，你有必要把头发染回去，这么郑重且正式吗？”  
朴智旻对着镜子里的他自己长长的叹气，“就因为见的是田柾国的老妈啊。”  
上司咂咂嘴巴，用刷子快速的搅拌了几下，他还是不懂，“你只是去卧底的，又不是要跟田柾国谈恋爱，有这个必要？”  
“是吧，我也觉得没必要。”朴智旻挥了挥手，“算了算了，那个蓝色，多加点。”  
朴智旻的心思虽然还没到要跟田柾国谈恋爱的那一步，但用喜欢和讨厌来划分的话，那显然是不讨厌的。  
自然而然的也想在田柾国的母亲大人那里留下一个好印象，可是他的身份在这儿摆着，万一将来真的发现田氏与现在他正在调查的黑帮有关，到那时难免难堪。  
与其未来反目成仇，还不如现在就破罐子破摔。  
不投放感情，不怀有期待。  
将田柾国重新归为路人甲乙丙丁，就可以了。  
朴智旻内心惆怅的等着染发剂上色，他上司接了个电话之后神色古怪的看向朴智旻，朴智旻挑了下眉，“怎么了？你用错染色了？”  
上司摇摇头，“刚才线人来报说，最近田柾国的母亲也在查你的资料。”  
朴智旻点点头，“这很奇怪吗？”  
田母为了田柾国来查下他的背景，这很好理解。  
上司的眉头皱的更紧了，“但是她还查了你的生辰八字。”  
啊？  
干啥？  
算姻缘合不合啊？  
显然朴智旻和他上司的想到一起去了，相互对视一眼，同时打了个颤，然后默契的闭嘴了。  
朴智旻顶着一头新出炉的孔雀蓝，小心的把田柾国的衣服包好装进袋子里，他换了三条地铁线，抵达的时间还比约定的时间提前了不少。  
田柾国见了他便一直盯着他的头发瞧，连自己的衣服都忘记去接，朴智旻有点心虚的拨了两下额前的碎发，“是不是……不太好？”  
田柾国沉默了一会儿，然后比了个暂停的姿势，转身对着自己的特助，“通知一下我妈那边，或许我们会晚些时候到。”  
晚，那也没晚多少。  
刻把分钟，田母还是有这个耐心等待她的儿子的。  
但她没想过会等来一头樱桃色的田柾国。  
从小到大，看了二十几年的黑棕发像是一朝着了火，虽然把她的儿子衬的更加俊美了，但还是扎眼的让她难以接受。  
配合着朴智旻的孔雀蓝，一左一右落座之后，田母还以为自己戴上了3D眼镜。  
田母拿捏不准了，她忍不住当着这两位的面悄悄侧了侧身去问自己的助理，“他俩是几个意思啊？”  
助理单膝跪地，俯在她耳边回复，“可能这就是最近年轻人说的那个，‘自古红蓝出CP’。”  
田母的声音压得更低了，“是什么意思？”  
助理兀自不语，思索再三又思索再三，然后回复道，“就是用行动告诉您……”  
国旻是真的！


End file.
